


Круги на воде

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV Charles, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Чарльз избавился от одиночества, и как за это заплатил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круги на воде

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - gods own evil minion

Всю свою жизнь, вероятно, начиная еще с самого рождения, я был «не один». Постоянно, всегда, хотел я этого или нет.

Иногда я думал о том, как мне повезло, что моя телепатия проснулась, когда я был еще совсем ребенком, — ведь, настигни меня мой дар хоть немного позднее, хотя бы в подростковом возрасте, я бы, вероятнее всего, сошел с ума. Ребенку же было несравнимо проще привыкнуть к миру, где все непрерывно с тобой о чем-то говорят, при этом не раскрывая рта. Дети не просто верят в чудеса — они воспринимают их как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Прошло не так уж много времени, и я по-прежнему был ребенком, когда убедился: чудес не бывает, как не бывает и колдовства; совпадений, кстати говоря, тоже не бывает, — или же люди просто привыкли называть «совпадениями» то, что на самом деле с ними не имеет ничего общего. Поразительно рано (даже меня самого это удивляло) я начал глядеть немного свысока на вращающийся вокруг меня мир непосвященных, среди которых я единственный шел, обладая истинным зрением и полным осознанием, в то время как они бесконечно спотыкались в кромешной тьме.

Юношеская упоенность самим собой — совсем не редкая вещь, но одновременно с ней ко мне пришло то, что меня потом отличало еще очень долго — сознание своего полного одиночества. Я уже очень давно научился впускать в свое сознание только избранные голоса, но так и не сумел отделаться от некой досады по поводу того, что окружающие все время делятся со мной своими мыслями (хотя и не подозревая об этом) в одностороннем порядке. Временами мне отчаянно хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь тоже смог услышать мой внутренний голос, — в том, что это возможно, я успел убедиться, еще когда был очень маленьким; но с тех пор ни один подобный опыт не закончился хорошо: чаще всего я очень быстро понимал, что человек отчаянно хочет забыть о том, что произошло, — настолько это не укладывается в его голове. И я помогал им забывать, — раз за разом, и это получалось у меня все лучше. И наконец, я уже почти что перестал задавать себе вопрос, а запомнит ли когда-нибудь хоть кто-то меня настоящего?..

В конце концов, уже ближе к тридцати годам, я уже гораздо реже ощущал себя запертым в собственной голове, как в клетке, в которую я могу впускать кого захочу — но только до тех пор, пока сам ничем не выдаю свое присутствие. В клетке, из которой я не должен сделать ни шагу — хотя и могу, причем в любой момент. Я хорошо сжился со своим даром — не легким, не безопасным и не удобным; привык даже к той мысли, что его, скорее всего, никогда со мной в полной мере не разделит и не поймет даже самый близкий мне человек. И вот тогда и появился Эрик.

Эрик вовсе не был тем человеком... точнее говоря, Эрик вообще не был человеком, в сущности, так же как и я сам; так вот: на первый взгляд Эрик совершенно не был тем существом, которое я бы мог по доброй воле подпустить к себе, и тем более сразу. Это я понял еще даже до того, как увидел его в первый раз: он плавал где-то в темной океанской воде, а я был отделен от него целой громадой борта и внутренних перегородок военного судна, когда лампы над моей головой вдруг ослепили мне глаза — хотя такой эффект создали и не они. Просто я впервые вдруг коснулся поистине поразительного ума — и тут же понял, _где_ мне сейчас место. Рядом с его обладателем.

И, — по-прежнему даже не зная его лица, все еще где-то за минуту до встречи с ним, — я _уже_ знал, что он — настолько же в душе отчаян и как-то чуть ли не дик, насколько умен, и настолько же умен, насколько лишен всякого понимания ценности жизни — причем как чужой, так и своей. По крайней мере, в данный момент.

Странное это было сознание, и тем более странный ум; при других обстоятельствах я бы, может быть, бежал и от него, и от его хозяина без оглядки, — хотя, да что уж там, я бы и теперь мог бежать, но что-то мне не давало. Не дало... И на всю свою жизнь я запомнил свой прыжок за борт. Кто бы мог ожидать от меня такого? Да я бы и сам не ожидал.

...Нас обоих оглушила и почти что ослепила соленая вода, и все дальше тянуло в темную глубину — вслед за тем, кто стал и проклятием, и, в каком-то смысле, жизнью Эрика, хотя и очень странной «жизнью»; и кого он теперь твердо вознамерился «если не затащить с собой в ад, то поджидать в аду»... Но я-то слышал: и грохот и скрежет металла, который словно бы корчился, будто бы сам по себе, по воле Эрика, по взмаху его узкой руки, всего несколько минут назад, — что по-прежнему отдавался в его мозгу, в его ушах; и обрывки его мыслей — странные, смутные, путаные, отрывистые: «Не уйдет... не отпущу... не смогу... умру». Ну а он — вдруг — услышал меня: «Нельзя. Ты утонешь. Придется отпустить. Я знаю, что это значит для тебя, но тебя это убьет. Пожалуйста, Эрик... остановись».

И мне не описать никакими словами, какое счастье и облегчение ощущаешь — даже несмотря на то, что опасность в сущности еще совсем не миновала, — когда осознаешь, что в чьем-то уме вдруг гаснет жажда разрушения и убийства — пусть даже и по причине глубокого изумления; и когда самое непокорное в мире создание, которое лишь только что совсем было вознамерилось таким и умереть, — уступает тебе, позволяя наконец вытащить себя из глубины наверх — к воздуху, дыханию, свету.

Когда я впервые увидел глаза Эрика, то они были удивленными, — а также сильно настороженными. В них отчетливо читался вопрос: «Кто ты?». И — «Что ты только что со мной сделал? Что ты хочешь сделать со мной?..».

Помимо этого, в них еще много чего было, — горечь, бессилие, упрямая злость, — но все это уже понемногу затухало. Я чувствовал, как постепенно все внимание Эрика обращается ко мне, — и невольно ликовал. Потому что я уже знал, что наконец-таки нашел кого-то, подобного себе, — _действительно_ подобного; кого-то, кто, впустив в себя мой внутренний голос, теперь испытывал совсем не испуг, а все более отчетливое и какое-то ненасытное — так похожее на мое! — любопытство; что теперь, наконец-то, впервые в жизни, я действительно был не один... И тем не менее, думал я в этот момент вовсе не о себе; а о нем. Поэтому ему и сказал:

— Ты не один, Эрик. _Ты_ не один.

***

Мне частенько казалось (хотя я и редко об этом задумывался — по крайней мере, до определенной поры), — что во всем, что происходило между мной и Эриком, был некий отпечаток предопределенности. Причем я знал, что если спросить его, верит ли он в предначертанные встречи, то вслух он скажет: «Ха! Ерунда!», — а сам задумается. И ведь правда, в его жизни — и мы оба это знали, — было просто поразительно много того, что выглядело _не случайным._ Взять хотя бы его встречу с его первым «благодетелем» — едва не погубившим его в очередной раз, — которая, в свою очередь, привела его к встрече со мной — тем единственным, в сущности, кто мог его в тот момент спасти; и спас.

Считал ли я себя когда-нибудь «благодетелем» Эрика, хотя бы в потаенных мыслях? Отчасти, да, считал, — это казалось чем-то неминуемым. Ведь мы оба знали, — и это было правдой, — что он бы не то что не добрался до своей цели без меня, — без меня он бы не жил. Но Эрику было не привыкать к таким долгам. Так же как и к необходимости их отдавать, — а он вкладывал в нашу дружбу и такой смысл, по крайней мере, вначале; хотя и не заботился о том, чтобы я об этом знал, но я все равно знал. А позднее, — когда наша дружба вдруг оказалась не просто дружбой, — я думал иногда: как, интересно, эта связь будет выглядеть для нас обоих впоследствии? Любопытно порой бывает мысленно предвосхищать окончание каких-то вещей, — а потом отчаянно, всеми силами своей души надеяться, что они никогда не кончатся. В этом — сила и ужас нашего интеллекта. Мы осознаем конечность всего сущего, в том числе и самих себя. Но с Эриком я казался себе бессмертным; а он — совсем не думал о смерти, когда был со мной; что для него было, в сущности, редким даром свыше. Слишком значительное место в его жизни всегда занимала смерть.

Но я заставлял его меняться, — его, и его восприятие если не всей жизни, то многих немаловажных вещей. Он не всегда был послушен, — на самом деле он бывал послушен далеко не всегда, — но, тем не менее, уступал; с какого-то момента — даже, казалось, охотно. Снова я вытаскивал его из каких-то темных глубин на свет. И он следовал за мной...

Конечно, я не был идеалистом в отношении того, как много можно изменить в давно уже взрослом, сформировавшемся и, более того, достаточно упрямом по характеру человеке; я почти не питал иллюзий, если вообще питал. Присутствие в моей жизни Эрика было для меня и благословением, и испытанием; причем и то и другое я осознавал очень хорошо. И даже когда он сделался очень мне близок, даже когда между нами — как иногда казалось — уже вообще не осталось барьеров и преград, и для нас стало почти что привычкой быть до такой степени неразлучными, что почти что неразделимыми, — он был до крайности мне дорог, невероятно ценен для меня, совершенно незаменим, и в какой-то степени вполне сделался частью меня самого... тем не менее — он мне не принадлежал. И меня раз за разом поражала и естественность, и неумолимость, и красота, и горечь всего этого.

Можно было вообразить, будто он — диковинное морское существо, которое я однажды вытащил из глубины на поверхность, поймал, приручил... на время. Много раз, откидываясь головой на подушку, Эрик внимательно меня изучал своими глубокими серыми глазами; и что-то в них мне напоминало о том, как легко бывает потеряться в глубокой воде, поддаться обманчивому ощущению, будто тебе не нужно дышать — а потом спохватиться слишком поздно.

Он часто улыбался, когда в постели я склонялся низко к его лицу, — своей мягкой, красивой и чуть уловимо странной улыбкой. Будто бы многозначительной.

— Ты не устал еще? Не засыпаешь?

— Ты очень заботлив, Чарльз. — Теперь на его губах обозначилась легкая усмешка — и тоже уже очень хорошо мне знакомая. — Особенно для того, кто не давал мне спать полночи.

— Так ты правда устал?

— Я шучу, — мягко откликнулся он и протянул руки, обхватывая мою шею. Руки у него были поразительные — и необыкновенно сильные, и на редкость изящные, нежные. Он весь был изящен — словно создан для того, чтобы с него ваяли классические статуи. Впрочем, я сомневался, чтобы камень мог передать всю красоту чего-то настолько проникнутого жизнью, как его гибкое и горячее тело; и в особенности я сомневался в этом, когда ощущал его тело всем своим.

— Иди сюда, — шептал Эрик; и я определял: да, он действительно готов, — больше по его глазам и их затуманенному взгляду и выражению, чем по всему остальному.

Также я мог почувствовать — без единого вопроса и вообще слова, сказанного вслух с его или с моей стороны, — и определить, что ему нравится, чего ему хочется; и все ли хорошо, или же чего-то не хватает, что-то слегка не так.

При этом иногда я и сам не мог потом вспомнить: вслух или про себя, то есть, в своем собственном или же в его уме я говорил с ним, шептал (или _передавал?_ ) ему какие-то нежные слова, которые не отпечатывались в памяти ни у него, ни у меня, но словно западали в душу; или же просто повторял его имя — «Эрик, Эрик...». И, — когда откликом в моей голове, а когда стоном вслух, — мне всегда приходил ответ: «Чарльз».

Это было похоже на лишнее подтверждение: да, я и он — вместе, и все это — не иллюзия, не мечта и не сон. Пожалуй, каждый в своей жизни хотя бы иногда, или хотя бы один раз вдруг замирает в каком-то удивлении от чистого осознания реальности того, что его окружает, — и именно в такие моменты все, чем мы в этой жизни обладаем, да и сама наша жизнь порой вдруг кажется необыкновенно хрупкой. Реальность будто превращается в тончайшую ткань, которая нас отделяет от небытия, а может, и от чего-то худшего. Но потом мы просто продолжаем жить, и очень скоро это ощущение уже бывает сложно воскресить, а в те выводы, которые оно приносит, сложно поверить. Я же, пожалуй, никогда не чувствовал себя более живым, чем ощущая, как Эрик переплетает свои пальцы с моими, обхватывает мою талию длинными ногами и всем телом прижимается ко мне, задавая для нас обоих единственное нужное нам сейчас направление: мне — вперед, внутрь, в его восхитительную и жаркую тесноту; себе — навстречу мне.

И, вероятно, именно отсюда, именно от таких мгновений брало начало мое ощущение, что все, что между нами происходило, происходило потому, что однозначно должно было произойти. В такие минуты, в те минуты, когда Эрик отдавался мне — как он умел это делать, совершенно полно, как будто безоглядно, самозабвенно и до конца, — меня посещало чувство, что, пожалуй, то, что происходит между нами — совершенно, а совершенство не может быть случайным.

Так же как и вообще привязанность, преданность, дружба, любовь и страсть двух людей. Все берет от чего-то начало, подо всем есть некая основа.

Хотя стоило мне в мыслях возвратиться к началу нашей дружбы, как я понимал, что в прямом смысле гляжу в бездну той самой темной воды; а под ногами у меня нет опоры.

***

Во всем есть и исключения, думал я; и если в нашей с Эриком связи есть нечто, что вызывает некоторые вопросы, то это естественно и понятно. Слишком непростая у него была жизнь до меня; да и при мне, сейчас — тоже. Так к чему дополнительно все усложнять, запутывая, а то и пугая его и себя какими-то непонятными вопросами? Что на самом деле толкнуло нас друг к другу. В какой степени я тогда понимал, что спасаю от смерти убийцу, который до самого последнего момента стремился пусть даже погибнуть, но забрать еще несколько жизней с собой. В какой мере взгляды Эрика, его уже вполне устоявшееся мировоззрение входило в противоречие с моим — в сложно разрешимое противоречие; и это еще очень мягко говоря.

Впоследствии, гораздо позже, я задумывался о связях, искал ассоциации, — на что все это могло быть похоже? И на ум мне приходила партия в шахматы, в которые мы и правда довольно часто играли, — партия, которая ведет к совершенно сокрушительной ничьей. Я так и не смог найти опору в темной воде. Он в конечном итоге так и не смог вполне из нее выплыть.

«...Я часто думаю о том, что боюсь за тебя... Но иногда я также думаю, не боюсь ли я тебя самого...» Мои ли это были, или его мысли? И если его, то в какой момент я их уловил?.. А если мои, то догадался ли он о них?

Когда однажды, в конце октября 1962-го (а встретились мы в мае), Эрик пришел в мою спальню поздним вечером, я уже знал, что он пришел на всякий случай проститься. Никто из нас не знал, что может принести один из самых ближайших дней. И он опять был готов умирать; но я все еще не был готов его отпустить.

Кажется, что в ту ночь я ему прошептал в какой-то момент:

— Запомни: ты пойдешь ко дну только вместе со мной.

А он вдруг тихо засмеялся:

— Лучше бы ты не просил о высшей справедливости, Чарльз. Только не меня.

И тогда я вдруг и подумал: да, возможно, мне и правда не стоило бы ни о чем тебя просить. Да и тебе меня — тоже. Все равно совсем нельзя гарантировать, что мы откликнемся на просьбы друг друга — потому что мы оба слишком хорошо способны понимать, что за ними стоит; так как мы стали слишком близки и слишком хорошо друг друга изучили.

Я тогда еще не мог об этом знать, — но все это оказалось очень, едва ли не слишком соответствующим действительности. Пожалуй, в гораздо большей степени, чем я бы сам того хотел.

***

Я понял, или, точнее, догадался, что имел в виду Эрик, говоря о «высшей справедливости»: он подразумевал, что, пожелав разделить его судьбу, я в сущности и сам сделаюсь ее достоин. А свою судьбу Эрик в тот момент представлял как очень незавидную; но и ее еще надо было заслужить, а Эрик не допускал, что я пойду на нечто такое... во всяком случае, не будучи к этому вынужденным. Правда, при этом Эрик к тому моменту уже прекрасно знал, что если на свете был кто-то, ради кого я могу пойти практически на все, — то это был он.

А я пока еще не знал, или же знал, но недостаточно хорошо, — что все на свете имеет свою цену, и бывает, что даже за самые невинные — на первый взгляд — вещи следует расплата, — за избавление от одиночества, например (даже если оно казалось самым страшным на земле, а избавление от него — подарком судьбы, — которых, впрочем, на самом деле не бывает); за веру в свою власть над чужой душой — даже если она была вызвана к жизни человеколюбием; даже за доброту — и причем самую искреннюю.

К счастью, реальность — действительно тончайшая материя, и она зыбка; и какое-то время спустя уже почти что можно сделать вид, будто прошлое и вправду отошло в небытие, вместе со всеми, кто его населял: с тем, чью жизнь ты спас, и с тем, кого ты любил, и с тем, кого ты убил. Все, что мы когда-либо говорили, думали и делали, растворяется во времени, как круги на воде; и вот уже я в какой-то момент понимаю, что мне не за что осудить Эрика, который все-таки сделал то, что хотел сделать все время, пока был со мной, — пусть и не только своими, но и моими руками. Сделал именно потому, что это, по его представлениям, было _справедливо._

Но где-то в прошлом всегда и у каждого, в том числе и у меня, найдется тот темный, теплый и спокойный тупик в памяти, содержание которого мы воскрешаем именно для того, чтобы убедиться: все это — не просто неосязаемая рябь на умозрительной поверхности нашего воображения; это действительно было, и мы это прожили. Иногда такое необходимо для того, чтобы жить дальше.

Вот так и я, — долго, борясь с горечью, подступавшей от того, что тогда, в конце октября 1962-го, все в одночасье изменилось и приняло такой оборот, о котором я и не предполагал; что не принесло никому из нас ничего хорошего, — временами сознательно возвращал себя в те моменты, которые пережил с Эриком и только с ним; с Эриком, которого теперь возле меня не было. И все же я знал, что где-то, в тепле и темноте, я по-прежнему тесно обнимаю его, и он отвечает на мою улыбку своей — мягкой, красивой и неуловимо странной, и так хорошо знакомой мне; и прижимается лбом к моему лбу так, словно ничто на свете не может нас разлучить, и в мире вообще не существует расставаний. Я чувствую его руки в своих, и нам так спокойно.


End file.
